An Intimate Encounter
by Geek-Face-Kitsune
Summary: Masaya's out of the picture, but what will happen with Kish and Ichigo? KxI, my first oneshot, rated M for lemonyness. Enjoy!


**Kitsune: Okay, so this is my first oneshot, my first lemonny one, so I'm sorry if it's awful. It's just something I wanted to do. :) I love the Kish/Ichigo pairing, it's clearly meant to be, haha. I hope it's not too long, and I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

"I'm so bored..." the cute, red haired teenager mumbled, her head resting against the table.

"How about you get up and do your job, maybe?" Mint shouted from across a crowded Cafe Mew Mew, whilst Pudding rushed around doing circus tricks and serving tables.

Ichigo sat up, and looked around her, rising from her seat only when Ryou eyed her disapprovingly.

Masaya was away, he was gone, history. He'd moved abroad for school, and they'd moved apart. Ichigo didn't love him anymore, but she still found it hard, and lonely. Her parents were away, and she was having a hard time at the moment.

"Go home, Ichigo," Ryou said softly, appearing at her shoulder. "You're not doing us any good here." He turned with a slight smirk, his slender figure disappearing through the doors.

Irritated, but still upset, Ichigo pushed the doors open rather violently; I stepped into the locker room to get changed. As she pulled her cafe uniform off over her head, Ichigo got a nervous feeling, a shiver up her spine, as if someone was watching her, but a quick glance around the room proved that impossible. Shaking it off, she threw her casual clothes on, grabbed her bag and strode out of the cafe, not even responding to Lettuce's calls of goodbye.

As she stalked down the street, walking quickly as the sky grew darker, she got that strange feeling again, was there someone there? She shivered as the wind picked up, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. In her vest and mini skirt, she wasn't prepared for such odd weather in the middle of summer. She was rushing now, the grey clouds moving in, and she decided to take a short cut through an alleyway close to her house.

As Ichigo entered the alleyway, it seemed to get darker and the shadows stretched across her path.

"Hey, kittykat, how's it going?" Came the purring voice from behind her. Startled, Ichigo swung her bag around, narrowly missing Kisshu's head, a green flash darting out of the way.

"Whoa, calm down, what's eating you honey?"

"Leave me alone!" Ichigo screamed at her persistent admirer, angry and annoyed.

"Ooh, Ichigo, I've never seen this side of you before, is it wrong that I kinda like it?" growled Kisshu softly, drawing closer to the girl. Put off by his sudden advance, Ichigo was speechless, so he took it as an invitation to continue. "You really are quite sexy, you know, Ichigo, especially when you're all angry and passionate and mmmm," he purred, his face right next to hers. Her eyes grew wide, but she still didn't know what to say. Suddenly, Kisshu leaned in, and licked her lips, ever so slowly, savouring the taste, and Ichigo, for some reason which she couldn't understand, didn't want to back away.

The next second, Kisshu was gone. A loud clap of thunder brought a heavy torrent of rain, and a flustered Ichigo ran on through the darkness to home.

Letting herself in, the house was dark, her parents away for the weekend. Turning around to lock the door, Ichigo felt a pair of thin arms snake themselves around her waist, and she squealed.

"What are you doing? Get out of my house!" She screamed at the intruder, knowing only too well who it would be.

Instead of answering, Kisshu began to kiss her neck lightly, while keeping a tight grip around her body. Ichigo struggled and protested, trying to shake him off, but as he nipped her neck gently with his teeth, she stood still, an odd tingle running down her spine.

"Hmm, did kitty like that?" Kisshu asked, his voice husky and his mouth close to her ear, which made her feel even stranger.

Kisshu moved his lips from her neck up to her ear, and ran his tongue slowly around her ear, exciting Ichigo.

"K-K-Kisshu.. What are you doing..?" She struggled to get the words out, trying to fight this feeling he was creating inside her.

"I'm making you happy, honey, I mean, does your Masaya ever treat you like this?" He unlocked one of her arms from around her waist and ran one finger gently up the inside of her thigh.

"N-n-no..."

"Does he ever make you feel like this?" He slipped a hand inside her shirt and started to pull it up, revealing her stomach. "Hmm, your clothes are all wet, Ichigo, maybe we should take them off". Tugging at her shirt a little more, he let go of her waist entirely but she didn't try to struggle, she only turned to face him as he pulled her vest off over her head, revealing her perky breasts in a cute, strawberry print bra. The water from the rain still covered her chest, and he moved his head down, and licked her chest slowly, right down to her bra, and she was so sensitive, Ichigo let out a little moan of pleasure then covered her mouth, embarrassed.

"Don't worry.. there's no one else here, I don't mind if you make some noise.." Kisshu murmured, whilst running his tongue just along the edge of her bra. He could see her nipples harden underneath, and he longed to taste her sweet breasts in his mouth. Growling a little, he moved his hand around to her back, but Ichigo got there first. Surprising herself, and him, she unhooked her bra, and it fell to the floor between them. Staring at her perfect, delicious breasts Kisshu gasped, Ichigo had a little smile on her face at his reaction.

"Kisshu..."

He rushed towards her and embraced her lips with his, kissing her hard and making her gasp, but she began to kiss him back, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer, her breasts pressing themselves against him. Sliding his tongue into her mouth, he explored inside and slid a hand up to fondle her breast. As he closed his hand around her soft breast, she moaned quietly into his mouth, so he started massaging the soft flesh as she continued to moan. Suddenly, Ichigo pulled back, and Kisshu was startled, but she reached forward in order to pull his shirt from his body. Pulling him back towards her, they both inhaled sharply at the feel of her breasts on his naked torso, but this only seemed to excite them more. Kisshu began to kiss her neck again, not so gently as before, and moved his lips down to her breasts, and sliding his tongue across her hard nipple. Her body shook with the pleasure, and he could feel his penis harden more.

"Mmm, more Kisshu, do that again.." She almost whispered, her cat ears and tail appearing as a result of the excitement. He began to lick her nipple quickly, until he brought it into his mouth and sucked on her sweet nipple, nibbling it slightly as Ichigo continued to moan quietly. Pulling away from her nipple, he kissed her hard on the mouth, forcing his tongue inside and guided her body through the doors. He pushed her onto the sofa, and he climbed on top of her, pushing his knee up to her crotch, and moaned loudly.

"Does kitty like that? Should I do it again?" He whispered in her ear, and then licked his lips.

He ran his hand up her thigh, and began to slowly stroke her crotch through her panties as she gasped and moaned with pleasure. He could feel her body tensing a little at his touch.

"Hey Ichigo, you know your bra? Are you panties just as cute?" He enquired with a cheeky wink as moved his head down, and laid a kiss on her inner thigh. He planted kisses all the way up her thigh, till he reached her panties. He removed his hand and began to slowly kiss her crotch through her strawberry print panties and her moans grew louder with every touch.

"Mmm, more Kisshu.. please.." He didn't need to be asked twice. He swiftly pulled her panties off and threw them on the floor as Ichigo squirmed deliciously. Slowly touching his tongue to the area that had been covered, he could tell from her sharp intake of breath that she liked it. He ran his tongue around her pussy slowly; he was teasing her and loving the sweet taste of her wetness. He teased and teased, getting so close to her but not going anywhere till Ichigo was about to scream, and then he gave her clitoris one last teasing touch before he began to lick it furiously, long, loud moans erupting from Ichigo's mouth as he played with her, flicking it with his tongue quickly till her body shook with the pleasure. Reaching his hand under her skirt, he ran a finger around the entrance to her pussy and moans grew louder, and a little more frantic. Kisshu slid his finger inside her slowly, her wet entrance making it easy. Sliding his finger in and out, getting faster and faster, Ichigo was loving it. He slid another finger in there too, and she moaned even louder. He pulled his finger out and put his tongue inside her, licking her out and feeling her pleasure as her body reacted. She tasted sweet, but he went back to pumping his finger in and out of her quickly, and started to say his name, dazedly, and broken by her frantic moans as they appeared to get louder and faster.

"Oooh, oooh, Kisshu.. mmmmm, I think, Kisshu, mmm.."

He began to finger her as fast and as deep as he could, wanting to pleasure her as much as he could, and he cries got louder and shorter until her body tightened around him and she let out one last cry as she arched her back and had an orgasm, cumming all over his finger. Pulling his fingers out slowly, she moaned again and he licked his fingers slowly. Kisshu looked up at Ichigo, but there was a glint in her eye, she wasn't finished.

"Mm, Kisshu.. Come here," she purred, and as he pulled himself up her body she could feel his hardness pressing against her body and it only turned her on even more. They were face to face, and Ichigo's hands were on his waist, and she kissed him suddenly, deeply and passionately. Her body was squirming deliciously underneath him and her hands ran around his waist and slid inside his pants. Kisshu gasped a little, but Ichigo moved her hands further, and gently stroked his penis. It immediately hardened even more, and he let out another little gasp as she gripped his member in his hands. Still kissing him hard, she managed to manoeuvre his pants down, and kicked them off, and her eyes moved down to his impressive penis, hard and ready.

"Well, kitty, this just isn't fair, is it?" Kisshu murmured, as he pulled down her skirt, whilst she still kept a grip on his penis. This move only turned her on more, as he lay on top of her, so close to her, and she began to move her hand up and down his hardness, pumping it as Kisshu's eyes widened. He leaned down and kissed her once more, his hands either side of her body on the sofa, pinning her there, until their bodies were so close, and both of them so excited. Ichigo moved her hand away from his penis, and he seemed a little disappointed, until she moved him closer to her. She was laid down, with him on top of her, between her legs; they both paused a little, and looked at each other, breathing heavily, with passion and lust evident in their eyes. He was worried she might panic, but instead, Ichigo just pulled him in for another kiss, and his body shifted downwards, his penis just touching the entrance to her pussy and they both let out a gasp. It was too late now, no going back. Kisshu pushed himself inside of her, and she let out a wild gasp of pleasure. He pulled back out, and began to fuck her, pushing his penis in and out of her wet pussy. She gasped at every entrance, and her eyes were wild as she began moving her hips back and forth in sync with his movements. She moaned and gasped, letting out small screams of pleasure as he fucked her harder and faster, pushing his penis is as deep as it would go, faster and faster until he could feel himself close to cumming. Her wet pussy was getting wetter and wetter as she was getting fucked harder and harder, and she started to scream his name as a feeling of ecstasy welled up inside of her body. Kisshu's mind went blank, the pleasure of fucking his gorgeous kittykat was too much, the feeling of his penis inside of her was too much, and he let out a scream of orgasm as he came inside of her, and Ichigo was screaming his name so loud she didn't even care who heard, it just felt so good having him moving inside of her, and she climaxed, cumming with him inside of her and having an orgasm of ecstasy. Exhausted, they both collapsed on the sofa, and Ichigo looked at him with a little smile on her face.

"You know, we should do this again sometime.."

**Kitsune: Soo, what did you think? For my first M rating and all that? Please please please review it, I need to know whether I'm good or bad these things, but I hope you enjoyed it! If people really like it, I might even write another one, but I won't get too ahead of myself, review please! :)  
**

**p.s. if you love Kish/Ichigo, check out my other stories :)  
**


End file.
